Future duels, Duela Yuki and Yuna Motou, part 2
by KrspaceT
Summary: The sequel to Future duels, Duela Yuki and Yuna Motou, part 1 in the X over section with GX and Original Yu GI OH. Can Jaden and his daughter turn the tide for the dark signers? What is the fate of the Pharaoh Kingdom? Why does Jaden have a cat lawyer
1. Intro duel

Future duels, Duela Yuki and Yuna Motou, part 2

**Okay, welcome to the sequel to Future duels, Duela Yuki and Yuna Motou, part 1. Featuring themes from all three Yu GI Oh's, this story shall involve the continuation of Dueling's future within the wide and X over loving KRSPACET universe.**

Recap

_20 years ago, Jaden abandoned his new cross world friends in the middle of their grand fight against the lord of the sith, Darth Sidious, to go to the Pharaoh Kingdom, a world fanatic with dueling to replace his lost one. When his friends were revived with the defeat of the great darkness, he married Alexis, and currently have an 11 year old daughter named Duela._

_But with the return of Kronos, a ruthless abuser of the time space continuum, Jaden's peaceful self imposed exile, is threatened. Over the coarse of the story, Duela and her best friend, Princess Yuna Motou of the Pharaoh Yugi and Queen Tea, they dueled their way through Kronos's assortment of dark duelists, and made friends with two new duelists, Timo, a young duelist with a dark past and Shania, who was part of an experiment by Kronos to clone Jaden._

_But despite their efforts, the plans of Kronos were successful. With the help of Hauo, the dark Jaden Kronos cloned as one of his foremost minions, he managed to unleash Yubel (Note, Jaden hadn't been attacked by Yubel in canon, meaning the 3rd and 4th seasons up to about when Viper dueled Jaden didn't happen really), who destroyed a young duelist Shania had befriended and possessed Duela. In a intense Duel, Jaden used Super Polymerization to fuse his soul with Yubels, but not in time to stop Dark Jaden from cheating and destroying Yugi in a duel. Tea managed to escape with the Puzzle and Yuna with some of his cards, but now Kronos rules over this ancient world, leaving only one Duel World not conquered, and one key to the spirit world not found..._

In the future (For the intro duel, you know to help set the mood of what's at stake, help fill in some more plot points for first time readers and to brush up the older readers)

A duel runner, resembling Yusei's but paler red, was speeding down the Neo Domino highways, following by a golden runner embellished with a symbol, a insignia familiar to this boys parents...

"MICHEAL FUDO!" The boy behind them called. He had pale skin and similarly pale Mahogany hair. A pale mask covered his face. "Your family has insulted my lord, the Dark Lord, you shall die!" he yelled as a field formed around them, the dome of Speed World 2.

"Yayre, your on" This, Micheal Fudo grinned as the duel began. Through his helmet, mahogany hair and yellow highlights were visible.

**Both 4000**

"I'll start things off!" Yayre grinned drawing a card.

**SPC 1,1**

**"**I summon Krebons in attack mode!" a metalic looking clown appeared on the field (1200, 400) "I'll play two more face downs and that'll do!" Micheal smirked.

"Oh, really, MY DRAW!"

**SPC 2,2**

"I play a face down, but now I destroy it to special summon, CARD BREAKER!" the face down card appeared and exploded into yellow light, for a warrior wielding a giant fist on a staff to appear in attack mode (100, 900).

"Seeing as this was Limiter Overload, I can also special summon, Speed Warrior!" The speed focused monster appeared in attack mode, spinning (900, 400).

"So what, that's two weak monsters in one move, so impressive" Yayre grinned indigently. Micheal smiled.

"Actually, who say's I'm done, I now summon Turbo Synchron in attack mode!" the little green motor man appeared with a huff (100, 600).

"Now, I tune together level 1 Turbo Synchron, Level 2 Speed Warrior and Level 3 Card Breaker!" Turbo Synchron gained a dark mask before letting out a lot of smoke, turning into a green ring. Speed Warrior and Card Breaker jumped into the ring, with 2 stars and three stars respectively.

The riding speeds of turbo dealing, embody the metal and flesh. Guide to victory by the light of hyperspace! Synchro Summon, Rev it up Turbo Warrior!" the giant red warrior appeared and as if showing off muscles, flexed his arms (2500, 1500).

"Now attack Turbo warrior!" the giant red warrior's hand glowed red as it flew at Krebons.

"Not so fast fool, I activate..." Yayre began before Micheal cut him off.

"Actually, I'm here to inform you that's not the case, see when Turbo Warrior attacks, the effects of level 6 or below monsters are canceled!" Yayre's eyes grew wide as his clown was sliced and destroyed. He groaned in pain.

**Yayre 2700**

"I place a card face down, and that'll do it!" Yayre grimaced.

"That actually hurt, you inherited your mothers gift I see, but no matter, my father taught her, MY DRAW!"

**SPC 3,3**

"First, I activate my call of the haunted! With this trap card, I can revive a monster from my graveyard, so return to me, Krebons!" the clown formed from a gray mist emminating from the trap card (1200, 400).

"Next, I trigger the trap card, Synchro Illusion!" (OC trap card, showing mist forms of X Sabre Wayne, Naturia Beast and Iron Chain Dragon).

"With this trap card, I can summon a Illusion token by removing from play a Synchro Monster in my extra deck and gaining its level, as well as monsters who can be used to Synchro Summon it! I remove Magical Android, Psychic Snail and Mind master!" those cards were sucked in by a vortex, as a misty version of Magical Android appeared on the field (0,0).

"Why would you waste such a valuable set of cards, unless...!" Micheal gasped in shock.

"Oh, your right you know, next I summon Dr. Cranium!" a scientist with a large head and a metal hat thing appeared in attack mode (100, 100).

"Wait, you have 8 levels of monster, your...!"

"Going to summon a big one, yes I am! I tune Level 2 Krebons with my level 5 Token and my level 1 Dr. Cranium!" Krebons split into two green rings, that surrounded his monsters, who vanished leaving 6 glowing stars behind. A flash of green light filled the air.

"I synchro summon, Thought Ruler Archfiend!" a huge yellow and green demon creature appeared overhead (2700, 2300).

"Whoa, that is a monster" Micheal said disturbed. Yayre chuckled.

"Yes it is, and its going to get worse, NOW ATTACK TURBO WARRIOR!" a blast of dark energy formed in between its claws, as it sliced down Turbo Warrior. The monster exploded, as Micheal took some damage.

**Micheal 3800**

"And now thanks to my monsters ability, all those attack points your Warrior had go right to me!"

**Yayre 4200**

"But don't think I'm done in either! I activate my trap card, Synch-Warrior Signal (OC permanent trap card showing two signals like Hero Signal would, but one with a W and the other with a S). Here's how it works, by paying half of my life points when a Warrior or Synchron Synchro Monster is destroyed, I can special summon two monsters whose total level was less than the monster that was just destroyed" Micheal was covered in a red aura

**Micheal 1900**

"And with that, I summon Fortress Warrior" the helipad carrying giant appeared in attack mode (600, 1200), "and Nitro Synchron!" the can synchron appeared in attack mode as well (300, 100).

"Humph, two weak monsters don't scare me, I end my turn with two face downs!" Yayre grumbled (you see the cards before he places them on his disk as Solemn Wishes and Mirror Force), as Micheal drew a new card.

**SPC 4,4**

"Now, I summon to the field, Junk Synchron!" the orange warrior appeared in attack mode (1300, 500). "Thanks to my monster special ability, I can revive a monster from my graveyard that's two stars or less, so hit it, Speed Warrior!" the warrior appeared out a blue hole for a repeat performance (900, 400).

"Go ahead, summon as many weak monster as you want" Yayre grinned "After all, you share you father's trashy deck, he never did change his cards, sticking to the trash he found in the dump of his youth" he laughed "Trash always breeds trash don't you agree!" Micheal's eyebrow twitched.

"I now remove from play, Nitro Synchron!" Nitro jumped into a remove portal "To special summon, different dimension spirit!" a little kid with white rings surrounding him appeared with a coo (0,0).

"Wait, 8 levels of monster, with Junk Synchron!" Yayre suddenly understood the plan!

"I tune level 3 junk Synchron!" it pulled the cables on his back, releasing three green rings "With level 2 Speed Warrior, level 2 Fortress Warrior and Level 1 Different Dimension spirit!" they all jumped into the green rings, all becoming see through with 2, 2 and 1 stars in them respectively.

"The discarded pieces now combine into the raging brawler! Call forth a power worth of Ares, synchro Summon, Rampage Junk Destroyer!" the huge behemoth with four arms appeared, his eyes glowing red as his parts activated, roared to life! (2600, 2300).

"Whoa, so scary" Yayre said sarcastically, as Micheal grinned.

"Scary because now I can destroy one card for each non tuner I used!" Yayre's eyes went wide.

"Now go Junk Destroyer, let loose your fury!" with 3 glowing fists, Junk Destroyer let loose three glowing white fists, all flying at Yayre's cards. All three of them were destroyed completely!

"No!"

"Yes, now your wide open, attack with Junk Fury!" Junk Destroyer jumped into the air, before spinning and letting loose glowing fists. They smashed into Yayer, sending him spinning out of control.

**Yayer 1600**

In fact, he spun out of control again and again, until he crashed into what looked like a gun hole in the glass of time and space. As he spun into it, it closed behind him. Micheal blinked as he stopped the runner, as dozens of those types of holes started to open along the duel lane. Removing his helmet, he shook his head.

"Curse that Paradox! That Malefic Deck of his getting into the past is destabilizing Time itself!"

Okay, there was a intro chapter, helping to refresh old readers and brief in new ones. The main story begins the next chapters.


	2. A Infernal Homecoming, part 1

**Okay, I realize there were a few typos. Shania wasn't killed off, it was Lighta. I've been tired recently, so there may be typos. Just saying. This chapter also follows the plotline of the Second Chapter of Megatron's Return.**

**Somewhere in the world of Greenia  
**

"Um, explain to me what's with the dark room getup?" The older Jaden Yuki asked in confusion. He was sitting in a chair, in a darkened court room. The only being near him was a cat, a blind gray tom cat, who had some sort of intelligence in his eyes.

"Jaden, its been far too long, been up to anything" a voice asked sarcastically. The light's turned on, and he found three people with their arms crossed in front of them; a red haired, tanned skin female with pale blue eyes in a yellow shirt and pants, a brown haired and eyed male with pointed ears in worn leather clothing, and the speaker, a strange female being with dusky red skin, marking on her face, and 4 strange head tail like things on her head. She was wearing reddish robes, and they all were glaring at him, and that is not counting the man's companion who was doing the same, a large sapphire blue dragon who was growling.

"Hey, the dragon is a little much Eragon!" Jaden complained. The man, Eragon, rose an eyebrow.

"And you going to the dark side isn't?" Jaden waved his hands angrily.

"ME, DARK AND EVIL. YOUR LOOKING AT THE WRONG JADEN, plus if I was evil, would I have saved your daughter Sari" he turned towards the tanned lady. She glares back.

"I'm not saying you didn't, but not only did you leave us, in a time of war, do you really expect us to believe you have a evil twin, clone, whatever running around?"

"Its true, come on, what can't you expect? I have a cat lawyer, and I'm arguing with an alien, a Dragon, a human elf hybrid thing" Eragon scowled at the way Jaden referred to him as "and, whatever you are Sari?" This ticked Sari off a what.

"HEY!"

"Leave Sari be, would you. Now, for all we know, you could be telling the truth..." Eragon began.

"I AM!"

"However, you still left us in the middle of a war. Doing so jeopardized the entire universe. You will stand trial, this is only a measure to see if we need to waste time investigating you for practicing the powers of darkness and aiding Kronos. For that matter, both Ashoka and I shall examine your mind!" Eragon focused in on him, as Jaden felt a burning in his head. His eyes briefly flashed green and orange, and then Eragon blinked in surprise, even Saphira the dragon made a confused sound.

"Problem Eragon?" Sari demanded. He looked shocked.

"Somethings different about you Jaden. Its like something is blocking your memories from my sight, you did not have this before"

"Wait, you read my mind before!" Jaden said in shock. The cat turned around to him. It was then that a telepathic message came to them all.

"_Yes, your mind is like an open book. However, I do agree with him, when I examined your mind, I was only able to sense emotions in their rawest form, and not memories_" the cat apparently spoke.

"Yes, very interesting Jayfeather, but still, if Jaden is hiding his memories..." Sari began, but Eragon interrupted.

"He is not doing it on his own. For one, his mind is not showing signs of focus, which is required to block out people from your memories. In fact, his mind keeps swimming with phrases, I managed to pick up "Neos", "Duel", "Alexis", "Duel" "Kuriboh", then a lot more "Duel"

"Jaden, your really unhealthily obsessed with that card game" Ashoka commented. Jaden looked offended.

"HEY, duel monsters is a way of life!"

"Also, Jaden is not nearly intelligent enough to protect his mind in any form"

"Well, got to agree with you there" Jaden shook his head "After all, who cares about history and science, all I need to know is how to duel, but some math and reading is important I guess"

"Jaden, you are an idiot" Sari shook her head exasperated. It was then, that a dark ring of purple fire sprang up, first surrounding Jaden, Jayfeather, Saphira, Eragon, Sari and Ashoka, before splitting down in two directions, effectively cutting Jaden off from the rest.

"Jaden!" Jayfeather telepathically meowed, before attempting to force his way through the fire, due to his keyblade related mastery of fire. However, the fire flared, and forced the cat out, sending him flying into Eragon, who was knocked over.

"So, this is the legendary Jaden! I don't see how your so tough! Ha ha ha ha, but your soul will make excellent fuel in the shadow realm!" Jaden's eyes went wide.

"The Shadow Realm, you aren't serious!" the fire started to converge, forming into a black vortex like portal. A dark portal.

"Oh, I'm dead serious" a dark hooded figure said, as he stepped out of the fire ring. He was covered in a black hood, trimmed dark navy blue. A large, black, dragon like duel disk was strapped to his arm.

"And you are?" Jaden asked curiously, the figure just glared back in response.

"I am a dark signer, and I've come for your soul, key bearer!" his duel disk activated.

"Wait, so you guys are going to play a card game, and if Jaden loses, he loses his soul!" Ashoka gasped. Jaden smiled.

"That's how it normally works, in the interesting duels that is" Jaden smiled. Ashoka sighed.

"You duelists are so messed up"

"Says the alien!" The dark figure laughed "though got a say, you are kind of hot" Ashoka's eyebrow twitched.

"Um, your a kid, your a little too young for me, buzz off"

"Get your game on, before you end up driving the girls nuts" Jaden focused, as particles of light began forming on his arm. They slowly solidified, into a due disk like device, similar to the one he had at Duel Academy, but attached to his arm for a longer stretch and having a card like "keychain".

"DUEL!"

**Both 4000**

"I'll start this duel off" Jaden drew a card "By summoning Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin in attack mode!" the blue humanoid dolphin monster appeared on Jaden's field (600, 800).

"And now for his special ability, by discarding a card from my hand to the grave" he discarded Necroshade "I can look into your hands, and if you have a monster that's weaker then one of mine, the card is discarded, and you take 500 points of damage!" Aqua Dolphin let out a sonar wave, that struck the man's hand. A skull headed creature with a purple robe was selected (0, 2000).

"Goodbye!" the monster, Infernity Necromancer, was destroyed, and the man took damage.

**Mystery Dark man 3500**

"And I'll end my turn with two face downs, your up!" the man laughed.

"Um, I don't get it, why is that freak laughing" Sari asked. The man smirked.

"Its symbol, the sap doesn't realize that that move is going to cost him, because now, I draw!" he now had only 5 cards in his hand.

"And now, I play four cards face down" four cards were placed on the field, before I summon, the Infernity beast!" a demonic looking, dog creature appeared from a blue hole in attack mode (1600, 1200).

"Now, attack!" the vicious dog raced at Aqua Dolphin.

"Not so fast, I play a trap..."

"OH NO you don't. Whenever my beast attacks while I have no cards in my hand, you can't activate any spells or trap cards when my little friend attacks! Should have thought of that before you blasted my hand, eh?" The beast elbowed into Aqua Dolphin, destroying him. Jaden took a lot of damage

**Jaden 3000**

"I think that's enough for now, your move"

"Okay, urg that actually hurt, my draw!"

"And mine too, I activate Jar of Greed!" a red and gold pot appeared next to the man. "With this, I can draw a card" he smiled insanely.

"And would you look at that, I drew Infernity Archfiend, and whenever I draw him when I have no cards in my hand, I can special summon him straight to the field!" a blue robed demon humanoid with orange hair and a green head gem rose up in attack mode (1800, 1200) "And also due to his effect, I can move an Infernity monster straight to my hand, like Infernity Dwarf!"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat there, now its my move, and I activate, E emergency call! Now, I can move any elemental hero I want from my deck to my hand, and I choose Elemental Hero Avian!"

"Next, I play Polymerization, and combine the Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinitrix that are in my hand, to create, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden's two monsters jumped into a swirling vortex, as a dragon armed hero with one wing floated down (2100, 1200)

"Been a while since I've seen that one" Sari commented "Not since the old days"

"Well, I can't see it at all" Jayfeather meowed telepathically.

"Next, I summon my Neo Spacian, Flare Scarab!" a humanoid with black beetle like back armor appeared in attack mode (500, 500) "And get this, for every spell or trap card you have out, Flare Scarab gains 400 attack points!" and the three cards the dark guy had in play contributed to Scarab's power (1700, 500).

"Now, go Flame Wingman, attack that Infernity Archfiend!" a fireball began forming in the dragon's mouth, but the man was prepared.

"Not so fast there Jaden! I activate, Depth Amulet!" a continuous trap activated "Now, I can discard a card, and negate your attack!" he discarded Infernity Dwarf and the attack by Flame Wingman was cancelled.

"So, that's how it is then? Well then, go Flare Scarab, attack Infernity Beast, with flaming arrows!" dozens of fiery spear point like things flew from Flare Scarab's wings, stirking the Infernity Beast. It yelped and exploded.

**Mystery Dark Man 3400**

"That's it for now"

"Well then, my draw! And just to keep my hand empty, I activate the spell card, Gold Sarcophagus!" a golden box appeared" Now, I can select a card in my deck, and move it to my hand in two turns" the man removed a card, and the golden box vanished.

"Next, I activate my face down, Graceful Charity!" the man activated one of his spare cards.

"Not good!"

"No, friend, its plenty good for me, now I can draw three cards, as long as I say goodbye to two" the man discarded Infernity Avenger and Brilliant Shine Art.

"Don't forget, that little bug of yours looses some of its power now!" (1300, 500), "and now, I summon Infernalty Guardian in defense mode!" a huge black shield with a burning skull head on it appeared in defense mode (1200, 1700).

"Next, from my face down cards, I activate Trap Stun, now you can't activate any traps this turn, and your little bug friend gets even weaker! (900, 500)

"Now, Infernalty Archfiend, attack that bug!" a huge blast of dark fire blasted Flare Scarab, incinerating him

**Jaden 2100**

"And now, I activate the spell card, Infernalty Beat Down! (OC spell card, showing Infernalty Archfiend, Dwarf and Necromancer attacking a weakened Dumanes Dark Witch) "Now, because I have no cards in my hand, and also because an Infernalty monster destroyed a monster by battle this turn, all cards on your field are destoryed!"

"WHAT!" Jaden said startled, as Flamewingman, and his two face downs; Draining Shield and Fusion Guard, were destroyed.

"So, how does it feel to be loosing, key bearer! Soon, you will be absorbed by the Shadow Realm, as will your little girl!" Jaden was mad now.

"HEY, its one thing to attack me, but my daughter too, OH now your in for it!" Jaden snapped, as his eyes flickered, becoming orange and green.

**Cliffhanger time! So, who is dueling Jaden, guess its obvious but it adds suspense, are Duela and friends okay, and where are they for that matter? An update will come, when I get around to it.**


	3. A Infernal Homecoming, part 2

The duel continues...

"Um, what just happened to Jaden's eyes?" Sari asked in confusion. Jayfeather meowed.

"Well sorry, I didn't see what just happened!"

"MY DRAW!" Jaden yelled as he drew a card. He looked at it through the corner of his eye, before...

"I summon Yubel Sprite in attack mode!" a little pixie version of Yubel appeared on the field in attack mode (0,0).

_(OC CARD INFO)_

_LEVEL 2 FIEND TUNER MONSTER_

_EFFECT; When this card is normal summoned succesfully, special summon one Elemental Hero Monster from your graveyard, regardless of the summoning conditions. Its attack and defense points become 0 and its effect is negated_

"And with that, I can revive a monster straight from my graveyard, so come on back, Flame WIngman!" the fusion monster appeared through a dark bubble (0,0).

"What was the point of that! Both of your monsters are now pathetically weak!" the Mysterious Man began to laugh. Jaden smirked.

"Fool. I now tune level 2 Yubel Sprite to Level 6 Flame Wingman!" Yubel spun in the air before splitting into two green rings, that covered Flame Wingman. The fusion monster began to become transparent with 6 glowing stars inside of it.

"This is new, don't recall him doing that in the old days" Ashoka commented.

"The spirit of the hero, embody the body of power and the heart of the champion! Encompass the light and the dark as one! Synchro summon!" a huge flash of light formed as a huge white armored figure appeared behind Jaden.

"Rise, Collossal Fighter!" a giant white robotic fighter appeared in attack mode (2800, 1000).

"Wait, since when did you use Synchro monsters? Otnot and Haou..."

"Are morons! Now for the cool part, for each warrior in my graveyard, and I have 5, my monster gains 100 extra attack points, adding up to a grand total of..." (3300, 1000).

"That's good, right? Your supposed to have a lot of attack points?"

"Sari, this isn't golf" Eragon commented.

"Now, to use them! Colossal Fighter, attack Infernity Archfiend!" A huge fist smashed into the demon, causing the monster to explode into dark dust. The Mysterious Man was then slammed with the damage.

**Mysterious Man 2400**

"That ends my turn"

"Well, its my draw!" the mystery guy drew the Yami Field spell. He smirked.

"I activate the Yami Field Spell!" a dark gloomy valley was holigraphically added to the area.

"Yuck, this place reminds me of Nal Hutta" Ashoka groaned.

"Eh, its kind of disturbing" Jayfeather commented mentally based off the chill in the air.

"Now, I end my turn"

"Okay, then its my draw!" Jaden drew Card Trooper.

"I summon, Card Trooper in attack mode!" the little robot appeared in attack mode (400, 400). "And now for its ability!" Jaden sent the top three cards of his deck, Necro Gardna, WildHeart and an OC card.

"Now, because I sent the top three cards in my deck to the grave, my little pal here gains 500 attack points for each till the end of this turn (1900, 400). And also, two of the monsters I got rid of, were Warriors!" (3500, 1000).

"Now, attack Inferntiy Guardian, Card Laser!" two lasers flew from Card Trooper straight at Infernity Guardian, but the shield stood firm.

"Huh?"

"Ha ha! As long as I have no cards in my hand, you can't destroy my Guardian!" Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I end my turn"

"AND I DRAW!" The mysterious man drew Premature Burial. The Gold Sarcophagus also appeared, adding Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu to his hand.

"NOW, IT IS TIME TO END IT ALL!"

"That doesn't sound good" Jaden commented. Kalin grinnned.

"No, no it is not! Now, I activate the spell card, Premature Burial, by giving up 800 life points..."

**Mysterious man 1600**

"I can revive, Infernity Avenger!" the cowboy like demon monster appeared in attack mode (0,0)

"Next, I sacrifice both of my creatures" the two monsters morphed into purple light that shot into the sky. A giant purple stone appeared in the sky above, visible from a large hole in the roof that the light left behind.

"Now, I feed the souls of this wortheless world into my EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL! Feed on the SOULS OF HEROES!" Ashoka''s eyes were wide.

"Really, a card that steals souls, that is just overkill, what sort of psychotic nutcase would..."

"AND SILENCE THE STUPID ALIEN!" suddenly, purple light formed around Jayfeather, Saphira, Eragon, Ashoka and Sair. Jaden's eyes were wide.

"No, leave them out of this jerk!" Jaden's eyes flashed again, as his keyblade began glowing purple.

"What?" Jaden said in surprise as it began to change. The duel disk part resembling a academy duel disk, morphed into the blue sphere and bat like wing that was Yubel's duel disk. The handle on his arm morphed from millennium item gold to half orange and half green. And the keychain detached from it and entered Jaden's pocket, before one resembling a swirling pattern of black and white replaced it. Then from the keyblade, a purple energy field flew out and surrounded his friends. The purple aura faded away. The man's eyes went wide.

"What, HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT THE RITUAL..."

"AND I PLAN TO STOP IT ALL TOGETHER. BECAUSE, NO, ONE, HURTS, MY FRIENDS, even if they are trying to put me in prison. I activate Debris Fire from my graveyard!" a trap card showing a trash dump in flames appeared from a blue circle before disintergrating.

_(OC CARD INFO)_

_Debris Fire_

_Trap Card_

_Effect;When this card is present in the graveyard, you can remove this card from play to activate this effect. When a monster requiring more than 1 sacrifice is summoned, negate the summoning of the monster and destroy it. The destroyed monster's defense points are then taken out of its controller's lifepoints._

The stone that the mysterious man had attempted to play suddenly burst into flames, and exploded. The debris then rained down on the mysterious fellow.

"AHHHHH at least he doesn't have a signer's heart so I'm still going to get out of this, AHHHHH!"

**Mysterious Man 0**

"FOOL, YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ME, BUT YOUR DAUGHTER SHALL STILL FACE OTNOT'S RATH, AH HA HA HA HAH AHAHA AHAHAHAHHAHA!" the mysterious man vanished. Jaden made a move for the door, but Eragon called out.

"Hey, Jaden" He turned, his eyes back to normal and his keyblade still in its new form. Eragon sighed.

"Well, you want to get to your daughter, but well, dragon back is faster then running, so..." Jaden smiled.

"Really, its a card game, I think the idea of people's lives being on the line is overkill" Ashoka complained as they all got on Saphira's back as she took off with the four keyblade masters on her back.


	4. Exceed shock

ITs been a while, but I have been suffering from writers block and lack of review withdraw. Also, please read the first story before you read this one, and the second chapter of Megatron's return to branch the gap here...

ZEXAL IS HERE

In one of the suburbs of the main city of Greenia, home of the Hero League HQ of the universe, known as Verdentburg, a city of shops and honey suckle covered buildings, a girl was finally finding one of the main female callings of life after many years.

Shopping

"Urg, this feels so, odd?" Jaden's daughter, Duela Yuki commented. She now had a tang top like a slifer red shirt, and jeans. Coming from a world that was still sort of oldish made this feel wrong. To make it worse, her companions Shania, Yuna and Timo were at Hero League HQ, for information on the current going ones in the Pharoah Kingdom world

Her watch, Hero League member Einette Hopper, a glass wearing pink haired girl, sighed.

"Its always like this with the old style world peoples, you just can't understand the times..." it was then that a large explosion rocked the store grounds, as a dark cloaked figure with an eyepatch appeared.

"Oh, its only Otnot, not really much of a problem" Einette adjusted her glasses. Otnot was one of Kronos's minions, and rather useless. Problem, he just wouldn't die.

"SILENCE, I WILL KILL YOU!" he pointed at Einette. He seemed, more off than normal. A chaos duel disk appeared on his arms. Duela sighed, and gave a hand

"He wants to deal with this by dueling, so let it be!" a duel disk like Jaden's appeared on her arm.

"DUEL!"

**Both 4000**

"Its a good thing I got a chance to get a few new cards, my draw!" Duela drew Psy Girl, Familar Possessed Hitta, Double Summon, Negate attack, Guardian Eatos and Elemental Hero Necroshade.

"Okay, lets get this over with! I summon, Psy girl in attack mode!" the tuner girl with a staff and cape appeared in attack mode. (500, 300)

"Ready?" Duela asked. The monster nodded, as Einette shook her head.

"Great, she's a nut like her father" while Duela could see spirits, as could her father and her team, not everyone could.

"Next, because no monsters are in my graveyard, I can special summon, Guardian Eatos!" from the sky, a burst of light flew down to the earth, as a winged being landed on the ground (2500, 2000). Said figure, to duel spirit seeers, then stretched her arms.

"Urg, its been a while, hasn't it Duela?" Duela nodded.

"Sure it, now then I activate the double summon spell, allowing me to summon another monster, come on out, FAMILIAR POSSESSED HIITA!" the blank faced version of one of her duel spirits appeared on the field in attack mode (1850, 1500).

"Now, I tune my level 2 Psy girl, to my level 4 Hiita!" Psy jumped into the air, before splitting into multiple green rings, that surrounded Hiita. Hitta became transparent, with four glowing stars inside of her.

"Accumulating magic, center yourself into this being! Onward with the duel changing spell! Synchro Summon, enchant them Tempest Magician !" the blue caped spellcaster appeared on the field in attack mode, spinning her staff (2200, 1400)

"Now, because I summoned her, she gains a spell counter, and by discarding a card from my hand" She sent Necroshade to the grave "she gains one more. Now, by removing both of them, I can strike you with 500 damage for each!" a blast of magic formed in the staff of Tempest Magician, before being blasted straight into Otnot, who was blasted to the ground.

**Otnot 3000**

"With that and this face down, I end my turn" she placed Negate attack face down. Otnot glared at her.

"I will kill you, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" He drew Premature Burial. In his hand was Foolish Burial, Mad Archfiend, Evil Hero Infernal Gainer, Fake hero and Mystical Space typhoon.

"Lord Kronos will destroy me if I fail again, and I shall not! So, prepare to die by your own game girl" after all, duels must defeat duelists, like magic must fight magic and all that...

"First, I activate Foolish burial, sending to my graveyard my Cthothonian Soldier, before casting, Premature burial!" 800 life points were taken off Otnot.

**Otnot 2200**

As from the field, rocks burst forth, allowing for the soldier to appear on the field (1200, 1000).

"Now, I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon!" a giant storm flew from Otnot, striking and destroying negate attack. Duela glared at him.

"Next, I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode!" the red haired demon with the skull stomach appeared in attack mode (1800, 0). Duela appeared confused.

"Huh, what the, that would have been an easy synchro? Is this guy dumber than usual?" she asked. Eatos appeared unnerved.

"I don't know, but somthings off..." a swirling hole of darkness formed in the ground below them.

"WHAT THE!" Einette said shocked. Duela appeared like wised confused.

"BEHOLD, A POWER THAT I HAVE BEEN GRANTED BY LORD KRONOS!" a swirling storm of space and stars engulfed both of his monsters, creating a swirling mass of stars.

"The darkness of space, take these two monsters, and grant me, a rank four threat! Prepare, as you are faced down by a monster you have never seen before, and won't even again! RISE UP, EXCEED SUMMON!" a giant purple and black form rose from the ground, sort of resembling the dark thorn heartless, a behemoth with long red hair and claws.

"Black Fiend; DIABLO RAKER!" the monster roared into the stars in fury (Rank 4, 2100, 1200)

(OC Card Fiend/Exceed

For each Exceed Material monster still attached to this card, this monster can attack. If no exceed material monsters are on this card, it cannot attack. If this card attacks, you can discard a level 4 monster from your hand to increase its attack power by 500 points until the end phase. If you activate this effect, remove a Exceed material monster from this card during your end phase)

"Now, attack Eatos and Tempest!" Duela's eyes were wide

"Both...but its weaker..." he laughed.

"WRONG! I discard Evil Hero, Infernal Gainer, and now my monster can attack with 500 extra pop!" (2600, 1200) the giant dark monster leapt at the two duel spirits, before slicing them both down.

"EATOS, TEMPEST!" both monsters exploded into fragments as Duela took the damage. He then removed from under Diablo Raker Mad Archfiend and sent it to the graveyard.

**Duela 3500**

"You can not defeat me, I am the cornered wolf, and you will be the prey that will be destroyed to escape that corner" Duela grimaced.

"MY DRAW!" she drew Cyber jar.

"I play a card face down, and that ends my turn" Otnot grinned, he would win this, and nothing could possibly go wrong.

That was when a dragons roar was heard...


End file.
